Mein Choices
by Steffie1
Summary: Dr. Von Goosewing discovered how different his life would have been were he to make other choices.


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This story is a bit on the dark side.

Timeline: "After Mein Guilt", before "Be Careful what you wish for"

Rating: Teen, because of the third orb's scene.  
Warning: This story might have spoilers for my other series that I have yet written.

Characters you recognize (c) Cosgrove Hall Characters you don't recognize, Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Mein Choices

Transylvania, home of the greatest vampire duck clan in history. But, our story doesn't involve them. Oh no, our story is about their greatest nemesis: Dr. Von Goosewing.

*Meanwhile inside a small caravan*

Dr. Von Goosewing wrung his hands nervously as he watched the sorceress cast a spell. The elderly Hadeda Ibis chanted in a trance-like state, four orbs of light formed. Each orb landed softly on the table in front of Goosewing. The gander had a strange feeling that he might not like what they'll show him.

"Erich, each orb would reflect what would've happened if you had made certain choices in your life. Some are good, some are bad. Are you sure you will still like to find out what you have missed in your life?" Katarina asked; a slight hint of a South African accent in her tone.  
"Ja, I am ready." Goosewing nodded solemnly.  
"I ask again: Are you sure? I know some people that became insane when they discovered what they have missed out on life"  
"Ja, I am wery certain." the gander sighed sadly.

"Okay. Hold onto one of the four orbs, and then close your eyes until you see a white flash of light. You must then open your eyes as the orb would then show you what you've missed in your life"  
"Danke, Katarina." the doctor smiled as he grabbed hold on the first orb on the right. He closed his eyes until he saw a flash of light. He then dared himself to open his eyes.

Goosewing found himself staring at Count Duckula and his servants. This scene looked so familiar to him.  
"Vot ze hell...zis iz vot heff happened yesterday"  
"Ja, this orb reflects the choices you have made through your life." Katarina stated as the first orb popped like a bubble. The Hadeda watched with a thoughtful expression on her face as the elderly gander grabbed the second orb. After the blinding flash, the doctor opened his eyes.

Goosewing saw himself with a blonde woman he didn't recognize. He then notices the goose holding an egg in her arms.  
"Nein, zhis khant be happening! Zat iz ze lady mein friend Klara wanted me to meet a few days before I heff met Lady Lamia! Does zhis mean I vos supposed to be mit her? Does zhis mean Heinrich would've been alive today?"

As if answering the hysterical gander's questions, Goosewing suddenly found himself being a witness of an amazing vampire battle. He saw himself defeating horrible vampires. He wore a shocked expression as the vampire turned into mist. He then saw how his counterpart witnessed the death of his friends, family and wife. He also witnessed how his counterpart raised the only family member he had left: his daughter Giovanna Von Goosewing.

The images disappeared the moment the second orb popped. Despite the fact he tried his best not to, hot tears of despair trickled down Goosewing's cheeks.  
"Even when I didn't choose Lady Lamia, I still lost the ones I love. It's so painful"  
"If you like to stop"  
"Nein! I need to know what could've been. I am sick und tired of pondering each night whether zhe life I am being leading is a waste of time, or not"  
"Alright, then."

Dr. Von Goosewing grabbed hold of the third orb. As soon as the flash came, the gander opened his eyes. His eyes widened in surprise for what he had seen. He witnesses how his counterpart fought a vampire valiantly while Heinrich watched them from the sidelines. The vampire Goosewing fought suddenly landed on the floor a few feet away from the teenage gander.

Since the vampire was a full had taller than the teenager, Goosewing's counterpart couldn't see that his assistant was behind the monster when he tossed a silver axe at the vampire, aiming for its heart. The vampire teleported itself out of the way, leaving the horrified Heinrich in the axe's path. Goosewing felt a large lump form in his throat as his traumatized counterpart ran up to the fallen teen. The elderly gander cried hysterically as he clutched his deceased assistant in his arms.

As soon as the third orb popped, Goosewing clutched hard onto the table. Nausea filled his stomach, despite the fact he tried his best not to remember the terrible images he had witnessed earlier.  
"Now, for the last orb." Katarina smiled patiently as the gander grabbed hold of it.

Goosewing found himself in the main hall of a castle. Not just any castle: Count Lamian's! The doctor found himself watching his younger counterpart fighting against the vampire without any weapons. It was almost like what happened in his own timeline! To his amazement, Heinrich didn't come in time when Count Lamian mentioned that blood tastes much sweeter after tasting fruit and vegetables for a long time. In fact, the count sinked his fangs into his neck.

"There, now you're a freak of nature. You have one foot on mortal ground and the other on vampire territory." Count Lamian sneered as he teleported himself out.  
"Nein..." Goosewing's younger counterpart sobbed as he stared at his hands. Instead of normal finger nails, there were claws. Rolling his tongue over his teeth, he discovered that his incisors were very sharp and pointy.  
"I am now zhe zhing I am hating zhe most! I am now a dhampir!!"

As soon as the last orb popped, Goosewing found himself back in the sorceress' caravan. The gander clutched his head in pain as all the painful images flooded his mind.  
"Erich, are you okay"  
"Nein, I am not being okay, Katarina." the doctor admitted sadly. He then got up from his seat.

"Danke, Katarina. Mein questions heff finally been answered. Now I now know vot to wish for"  
"You're welcome, Erich. Please be careful what you wish for"  
"I vill, Katarina, I vill." the gander smiled sadly as he stepped out of the caravan. The hadeda didn't seem quite convinced.

As heartfelt sobs of a grieving heart can be heard from outside the caravan, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodbye out there... Whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
